Grombrindal
Grombrindal, The White Dwarf.jpg The White Dwarf is the legendary Dwarf he is known in Khazalid, the language of the Dwarfs, as Grombrindal, which roughly means "The White - Bearded Ancestor". Over the centuries it has received several names, but this is the one by which it is known more. The White Dwarf Saga " The last crimson rays of sunlight scattered on the battlefield at sunset after the carnage of that day. The last handful of dwarf warriors had resisted against the attack of the Goblins, but the arrival of night The Goblins would be strengthened and attacked again.This time they would not leave any survivors. An one by one, the weary Dwarves began to sing their funeral songs. And one by one they sang until a single figure wrapped in a cloak remained in silence, firm and challenging. " - Anonymous Dwarf No one knows where to find the White Dwarf. He appears when and where his people are in serious difficulties. When everything seems to go wrong for the Dwarfs, he arrives. He has been seen many times throughout the extensive history of the Dwarfs and there is evidence of his mysterious and unexpected appearance in the most awful moments of the battle in a multitude of sagas. Each time he has appeared, the tables have changed in favor of the Dwarfs. In a Umthi the Damned and his comrades occasion were surrounded by Goblins. When all seemed to be lost, the goblin horde retreated in panic and could hear the Umthi warriors whispering "The White Dwarf" full of admiration. In the center of the enemy himself it was possible to see the white beard brandishing his mighty axe, cuts working their way through the countless ranks of the enemy. Before that motivating vision; The people of Umthi, despite being bleeding from multiple wounds and being fully exhausted, drew strength from their weakness and lunged forward one last time in a desperate effort to reach the White Dwarf, standing alone among the Goblins. When they got the victory and Umthi glanced around the shattered field, the White Dwarf had disappeared and there was no trace of him except for the piles of dead Goblins. In the same place there is now an altar in honor of Grombrindal, although there are many more in the kingdoms of the Dwarfs. Some say that the White Dwarf is none other than Snorri Whitebeard, the Dwarf King of Karaz-a-Karak, who was the only High King of the Dwarfs receive due and deserved respect from the Phoenix King of the High Elves of Ulthuan. But that was a long, long time ago, before the War of the Beard; And, if it were true, the White Dwarf could be considered a true ancestor who undoubtedly managed somehow mysteriously to push the limits of mortality. In the Saga of Grombrindal it is said that he roams the World's Edge Mountains following the old dwarf ways. He disguises as an old prospector and covered with a large mantle. Always accept a drink of good dwarf beer of any traveler who is on his way and, in turn, presents him with a prophecy. It has been sighted on many occasions a strange and solitary Dwarf that match with his description in a dwarf camp on the eve of a great battle, alone with itself. Sometimes his silhouette has been seen walking on the battlefield of a besieged fortress, which is considered a good omen that bears victory and hope. The next day, the White Dwarf made his appearance in the battle clad in all his royal panoply of war, like a legendary ancient king, like a true ancestor, like a figure who has come to life from the old dwarf engravings. Magic Items * Runic helmet of Zhufbar: Those Dwarfs who have managed to pose the stunning view over the town that bears the Dwarf White on his furrowed brow have described the dazzling vision contemplated. The runesmiths have identified this magnificent helmet as the Lost Rune Helm of Zhufbar, who disappeared many years ago when this fort was occupied by enemy forces. * Glimril Scale armor: After the battle of Thraag, in which the White Dwarf finished with ten thousand Warriors of Chaos to rescue the reckless Ungi No Risk and his companions, a single flake of armor was found stuck in the teeth of the Chaos commander. It was a metal completely unknown to the dwarf race. The runesmiths were completely stunned and called glimríl, thinking that perhaps had forged their own Ancestor Gods. * Valaya's Runic Mantle: This huge coat with embroidered runes carrying the White Dwarf was undoubtedly spun by Valaya herself. At least in one of the sagas, it is said that Valaya, the Ancestor Goddess of the Dwarves and protector of the dwarf race, fell in love with the White Dwarf for his magnificent white beard and gave him the cape as a token of his esteem. * Runic Axe of Grimnir: The mighty axe-wielding White Dwarf matches the description of Grimnir's Runic Axe appearing in several sagas and legends. Perhaps Grimnir give his legendary weapon to the White Dwarf.